1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a brassiere construction and more particularly to a brassiere having a novel and unique support band in which the upper portion of the support band is constructed with a length shorter than conventional to increase supporting engagement of the outer portions of the breast adjacent its juncture with the chest cavity with adjustment of the shoulder straps and the shorter upper portion of the support band providing lateral and upward supporting pull or tension on the breast cup and also orienting the outer upper portion of the breast cup and adjacent portions of the supporting band in snug compressive relation to the outer upper portion of the breast and adjacent muscle tissue and the like to provide a better fit and more effective support for the breast, particularly the outer lateral portions of the breast adjacent those portions thereof continuous with the chest area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of brassieres have been commercially available for many years but even though many developments have been made, one of the continuing existent problems resides in the inadequate support for the lateral outer portions of the breast where the breast tissues connect with the chest area resulting in this portion of the breast sometimes becoming lodged between the inner and laterally outer edge portion of the breast cup and adjacent portions of the support band and the chest wall or cavity thereby resulting in inadequate support for the breast. The following U.S. patents are exemplary of the prior art in this field.
U.S. Pat. No.1,824,613 Middleton September 1931;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,239,056 Schiffer April 1941;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,517,287 Corbeil August 1950;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,703,886 Lo Cascio March 1955;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,706,816 Dozier April 1955;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,887,113 Gingras May 1959;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,510 Child November 1968;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,105 White September 1969.